Summary of Work: In the newly independent country of Ukraine, environmental pollution is severe; the contamination is due not only to the Chernobyl accident, but to intensive agricultural practices and outmoded industrial technology. The purpose of this study is to describe the burden of toxicants in placentas and milk of women who deliver infants in such circumstances, and to document their reproductive outcome. To our knowledge, this is the first population-based description of pregnancy outcome in a former Soviet country. To accomplish these aims, we are collaborating with the Ukrainian "ELSPAC" study, one of several European studies initiated by the World Health Organization. We have obtained placenta and milk samples from over 2,200 women who delivered in two study sites. A random sample of 200 of these have been analyzed for metals, halogenated hydrocarbons, and polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons; this will enable us to avoid unnecessary assays for the additional samples. Medical records these women have been abstracted, and questionnaire data on maternal lifestyle obtained. The population from which the women were drawn has been described in terms of pregnancy outcome. Environmental data from the two Ukrainian cities in which the study was conducted have been analyzed. Methology checks to confirm quality of data are being conducted. Analysis of the data is proceeding.